<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World In Full Color (Is No World Without You) by Stressedtoimpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474155">A World In Full Color (Is No World Without You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress'>Stressedtoimpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red &amp; Green &amp; Blue &amp; Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), No Beta, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Soulmates, We Die Like Men, not proofread either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you can’t see colors until you meet your soulmate, but Green been able to see them for as long as I can remember.</p><p>Soulmate AU where you can’t see color until you meet your soulmate, and lose the color once they die</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A World In Full Color (Is No World Without You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     They say you can’t see colors until you meet your soulmate, but I’ve been able to see them for as long as I can remember.</p><p>     Whenever Gramps introduced me to new people, they’d always say it was ironic that I was named after a color that I couldn’t even see. Then Gramps would cheerfully remark that I had been able to see them all my life, and everyone would have a laugh about it for a while before returning to the subject at hand.</p><p>     They always assumed it was one of the kids I played with when I was little. After all, I was a social kid. Only problem was that people come and go, and with the sheer amount of other kids I bossed around, there was no telling who it was, especially since they clearly weren’t around anymore.</p><p>     This ended up being frustrating. I mean, yeah I was happy to know what color was like and all, but was it really worth it to know I might never know who my soulmate was?</p><p>     That meant I ranted about it, a lot, and you were the one I ranted to the most.</p><p>     I guess it’s because you always listened to me. Daisy or Gramps listened at first, but got tired after a while, and the other kids always dismissed me. But you...you were always down to listen.</p><p>     If I ever wanted to rant, you’d just sit down and gesture for me to go on. Now matter how long I ranted about my soulmate, you’d always listen. Sometimes you’d open your mouth, as if to say something, but of course, you never did. You never said anything once.</p><p>     You know, I never said it, but I always secretly wished you would say something. Every time you would open your mouth during one of your rants I would desperately hope for you to utter a few words of reassurance, but no. No words ever left your lips.</p><p>     And then you left.</p><p>     I may have acted like it didn’t bother me, but I couldn’t help but find myself missing you. It’s stupid, I know, it’s not like we were close or anything. Maybe we were when we were younger, but as I got older we grew apart. The older I got the less I actually hung out with you and the more I just tended to you use as a therapist until I eventually decided I didn’t want to be your friend at all and launched our stupid rivalry.</p><p>     I was an asshole to you, I’ll admit that much. I dunno, I guess I was jealous or something, because you always got the praise for being the Pokémon prodigy and I didn’t.</p><p>     There was more behind it though, I think. About that time, I started getting an intense feeling whenever I looked at you. It was so intense I couldn’t stand it. At the time I didn’t know what it was, exactly. I wrote it off as pure jealousy, and while it’s true that was some of it, I’m pretty sure I was lying to myself when I said that was all it was.</p><p>     But, even without you, life went on. I was pissed at you for stealing my title and then leaving without a trace, but without anyone around to be mad at I eventually learned to let it go.</p><p>     I became a gym leader, and poured everything I had into it so I wouldn’t have to think about anything else. I tried to forget you, I’ll have you know, but I just couldn’t get you out of my head. I found you on my mind day after day as soon as I woke up and right before I went to bed. I entertained daydreams of you returning home or running into me somewhere, half the time I would slap you, the other half I would run into your arms and cry. And sometimes, I would do a little more than hug you—but I tried to vanquish those thoughts as soon as they wandered into my mind. There wasn’t any way I could <em> really </em> feel that way about you, I assured myself. </p><p>     I missed you desperately, but if anyone asked I hated your guts. </p><p>     I had given up looking for my soulmate. I had just accepted that I was never going to find them, and I was going to be alone forever. It sucked, especially now that I didn’t have you to complain to, but I tried my best to make the most of what I had.</p><p>     Days passed, then weeks, then months, then years. You still hadn’t come back. I found myself crying at night, wishing I could see you just once more to apologize to you for being a shitty friend, even if you couldn’t say anything back. I found myself regretting using you to vent instead of actually hanging out with you. I was just so incredibly devastated that I’d lost the best friend I’d ever had because I was a dumb fucking kid.</p><p>     And then one day, the colors disappeared. I was sitting at the kitchen table going over some work, but I noticed that the edges of my sight had gone grey. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. That was strange, I hadn’t experienced anything like it before. I expected it to be fixed when I opened my eyes again, but I found the grey part had grown. I started internally panicking, what was wrong with me?</p><p>     I started frantically looking around my room, and slowly, the grey part of my vision grew until it was larger than the colored part, and soon, it was gone. The colors I had known all my life were gone. I knew this could only mean one thing— my soulmate was dead.</p><p>     I broke down sobbing. Even if I had given up, I still secretly hoped I would find them one day, but now that was impossible. I would never know. I was only 14 and I had already met my soulmate and lost them, and I didn’t even know who they were. I was going to be alone forever.</p><p>     Daisy came to check on me after some young trainers reported I hadn’t been at the gym for a few days. She found me lying on my living room floor in the dark—I was silent, but my face was red and my eyes were puffy from crying. Well, my face was red according to her, but how would I know anymore? That’s when she broke me the news.</p><p>     Apparently a few days ago your body had been discovered on Mount Silver in the Johto region. You’d frozen to death up there, and one of your Pokémon had run for help but it was too late. You were gone. </p><p>     Your death had made national news, but I hadn’t heard of it because I’d been wallowing in the dark ever since my vision had gone grey.      </p><p>     That’s when I knew. You were my soulmate. I had been in love with you for all these years but denied it because I was so convinced my soulmate couldn’t be you—but it was you. It was always you. </p><p>     And you knew it too, but you lacked the words to tell me. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>